User talk:TheKorraFanatic
Your nomination for Content Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights Hey Korra, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to approve your request for content moderator and discussion moderator rights. I'm pretty sure you're already aware of the tools that come the two said user-groups, but I thought I'd just go through them anyway. ;As a content moderator, you can : *Change protection levels and edit protected pages *Delete pages *Auto-patrol your own edits *Auto-patrol other user's edits *Move files *Not be affected by rate limits *Move pages without leaving re-directs *Quickly revert the edits of the last user who edited a particular page *Undelete pages *View deleted history entries, without their associated text *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions ;As a discussion moderator, you can : *Archive wall posts *Delete article comments *Edit article comments *Edit wall posts *Kick and Ban users from Chat *Move article comments *Move wall messages *Notify users about Forum threads *Remove wall threads *Delete comments on blog articles *Have administrative access to the forums You are also now able to issue warnings to vandals, though you won't need to do this unless you see any obvious vandalism by nonconstructive editors. Don't feel like you're obliged to use your tools. You don't have to use your tools if you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable in a situation, you reserve the full right to back out of it, and ask another content moderator or discussion moderator to handle it for you. Remember, Wikia is a volunteer service! We want you to be comfortable editing here! Congratulations with your new tools and good luck with them! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:23, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the rights. I'll try to contribute around here more often. [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] 12:40, July 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: User Categories Like which ones exactly? Also I noticed a space in your username for the link to your message wall/talk page, between The and Korra, when there shouldn't be. Just letting you know! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Also I wondered whether would be beneficial for your use on this wiki. I haven't added them to welcome messages or community messages yet, but I'm planning to. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:55, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Like all the users here are in a category. How did you manage to do that? I'll also look at those tools as well. [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] 22:02, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, I used MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. I also enbaled those gadgets. [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] 22:11, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Your Signature Just thought you might want to fix up a typo in your username signature. Currently your signature is this: [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:The KorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] When it should be: [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] The message wall link points towards Message Wall:The KorraFanatic which is the message wall of an unregistered username. Just thought I'd let you know in advance! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:23, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Your nomination for Assistant rights Hey Korra, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to approve your request for assistant rights. Not sure if you're aware of the tools that come with the group, as the individual rights that come with the group was expanded from the ones that come with the group of the same name on the ESB wiki. But either way, I thought I'd go through the ones that you now have as an Assistant that you didn't have before. ;As a assistant, you can: *Edit the wiki-style forum archives *Edit blog articles *Import pages from a file upload *Mark reverted edits as bot edits *Move blog articles *Override spoof checks *Override the title black list *Search deleted pages *Toggle comments on blog articles *Use higher limits in API queries *View a list of un-watched pages Congratulations with your new abilities as an assistant and good luck with them! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:47, October 6, 2017 (UTC)